ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Dred-King ~ Demetrius Black
] “The Question Beyond X” Malcolm Dred-King, (born September 4, 1971) is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the Viking Wrestling Federation. He specializes in submission style of wrestling as a singles competitor but made his name as a tag team wrestling specialist.Malcolm's tag team partner is Xerxes Solomon Black (born September 16, 1971) is a third generation wrestler looking to continue his families legacy. He considers himself a one man wrestling federation at times calling himself ' "The Black Dynasty" '; he often pays homage to the African-American wrestlers that had come before him. Global Fantasy Wrestling Alliance-Old School Wrestling GFWA: Both Malcolm and partner 1001 Holds entered the GFWA after wrestling on the Connecticut Independent circuit. They automatically caught the ire of the federations American Tag Team Champions the Men of Science with their manager the King of Lunchmeat. KLM wanted the duo in his stable to protect the champions MOS from all other challengers to their titles; however 1001 holds and MDK had other ideas and defeated the American Tag Team Champions for their titles. KLM was embarrassed by the upstart duo and did some research into their background. What he found was someone they trained with by the name of Dolo Bentswinger. Dolo had become a gun for hire with his tag team partner Vertabreaker. Collectively known as The Body Snatchers they entered the GFWA and entered a bloody feud with MDK and 1001 Holds; which ended when the MOS, now World Tag Team Champions, cost the American Tag Team Champions their titles to the Body Snatchers. Soon after MDK and 1001 Holds turned their attention to the World Tag Team Titles and in a reversal hired The Body Snatchers to betray KLM and MOS resulting in the duo capturing the World Tag Team Titles. However the title reign was a short one as the Body Snatchers realized there was more money being World Champs as opposed to American Champs and attacked MDK and 1001 Holds leaving 1001 Holds injured and forcing MDK to vacate the World Tag Team Championships. Soon after the Body Snatchers were fired from the company causing the American Tag Team Championship belts to be vacated also. Now alone MDK entered GFWA’s Escape from Alcatraz match which would award the World Heavyweight title to the man who escaped the prison island first. MDK won the match and the World Heavyweight title and went on to an unprecedented 30 man, 30 day title defense with his contenders being determined on the order they escaped the island. MDK successfully completed this challenge just in time for 1001 Holds return from injury. MDK vacated the title as both he and 1001 Holds found out where The Body Snatchers ended up gaining employment and left GFWA in an attempt to exact some revenge. UEEWF/TCW/TWF: Malcolm Dred-King and his partner 1001 Holds. Ventured to the UEEWF for revenge on the Body Snatchers. The Body Snatchers after leaving GFWA had become this promotions World Tag Team Champions and was surprised to see MDK and 1001 Holds on their turf. Another bloody feud ensued that lasted three months which culminated with King and 1001 Holds winning the World Tag Team Titles and 1001 exacting a measure of revenge on Vertabreaker by ending his career. Shortly after UEEWF closed and MDK and 1001 Holds were again without a place to call home. However that didn’t last long as TCW a Florida based promotion and their tag team champions Maximum Carnage issued an open challenge for their World Tag Team titles. So of course King and 1001 Holds answered the challenge, defeating the champions and winning the belts their first night in the promotion. Unfortunately the promotion was struggling and was bought out by the TWF. The TWF stripped all champions of their titles and forced their newly signed talent to work their way up to their champions. King and 1001 Holds quickly rose to capture the World Tag Team titles from reigning champions Forgotten Nation. MDK took it a step further by defeating Kevin Fiercehart also a member of Forgotten Nation for the North American Title; then losing it and winning it once again. Looking to put the upstart King in his place; management booked him in a match with World Champion Phabien Webb. King fought off Webb, Kevin Fiercehart and his brothers Thomas and Akando to capture the World title and be the only man in TWF history to hold all three titles (World, North American, and World Tag Team) at one time. His impressive run was not lost on management or his partner 1001 Holds; an issue that would carry over to the duo’s next stop. OWA: Upon their arrival in the OWA Malcolm and 1001 Holds were thrust into a bitter rivalry between two factions; No Limit and The Family. “Big Grumpy” Jeff Fortner leader of The Family approached the two about joining the Family. This invitation followed a similar one by No Limit. Malcolm and 1001 Holds joined The Family and won the World Tag Team titles from No Limit; only to be betrayed by The Family and losing the straps to Big Grumpy and Family member Damien Legend. However King and 1001 Holds would not be down for long as they regained their titles from The Family. At some point during their run King and 1001 Holds along with the other wrestlers of OWA staged a strike to send a message to management. However what this did was cause management to bring in new blood to fill in the roles vacated by the roster. King and Big Grumpy led the charge to invade OWA as the faction known as The Old Guard to reclaim their spots by any means necessary resulting in an OWA Civil War, this setting the stage for a memorable run for the company. King had entered in a feud with newcomer Silent Avenger for the Light-Heavyweight title defeating him for the strap bringing the first bit of gold to The Old Guard. At the same time MDK and 1001 Holds were embroiled in a feud for the tag team titles against newcomers Monster of the Midway ; which one member Johnny Freeze shared a past with King. 1001 Holds became resentful that King’s focus was split between singles glory and tag team glory and he turned on his partner beating him for the Light-Heavyweight title. 1001 Holds refused to align himself with the Newcomers or the Old Guard and King refused to take on his old partner and instead renewed his old rivalry with the Monster’s Johnny Freeze. OWA capitalizing on the shared history created the North American Submission Championship to showcase their skills. They battled over the belt in a best of seven series with King winning the title 3 times with Freeze claiming it and the feud with four. This feud is still considered a standout to all who witnessed it as it escalated along professional as well as personal lines. After his defeat at the hand of Freeze King turned his attention to the rest of the Monsters and the World Tag Team championships. Having hired Dolo Bentswinger as his partner they tore through the Monsters to claim the belts and held onto them for three months afterwards until the arrival of Newcomers The Street Squad. King and Dolo joined forces with Big Grumpy and Damien Legend to battle The Street Squad. The lost and regained the championships from the Squad in a loser leaves OWA match. King then turned his attention to unfinished business. 1001 Holds had been assaulted by Hunter White another Newcomer . When he and Johnny Freeze was involved in a beat down of 1001 Holds; King came to the rescue despite their differences; but the rest of the Monsters took King’s focus off of White so he could challenge for the World title without King’s interference. White beat current champion Big Grumpy for the World title and made sure the Big Grumpy couldn’t challenge him again by blowing out the big man’s knee. White then brought back Street Squad to help protect the belt by helping them recapture the World Tag Team titles under masks until their ruse was unveiled. King decided to go after the World Title anyway with Dolo acting as a bodyguard/backup. Along with the returning members of The Family with Big Grumpy as an advisor defeated Hunter White for the World heavyweight Championship. With OWA bleeding money and the Civil War running it’s course the OWA released all it’s talent including World Champion Malcolm Dred-King. IWA/XWA/OSW: After the talent release from OWA. Big Grumpy and Malcolm Dred-King looking for revenge invaded the IWA a federation owned by Hunter White. The two men staged a two pronged assault on the World Title held by White with both men winning the World Title. White had not counted on the fact that both men worked to literally bring down his roster, so in an act of desperation White put up control of his fed in exchange for their careers. White faced Big Grumpy and lost leaving the co-World Heavyweight Champions in charge of the IWA; which they promptly shut down. King relinquished his half of the title so Big Grumpy could reorganize the federation as a developmental / independent promotion. However while looking for his next move King found where The Street Squad now called home and decided to pay them a visit in the XWA.His intention was to do what he did to Hunter White in the IWA and that was to run them out of business.Upon his arrival in XWA, King met up with the federations current Hardcore Champion Xerxes Solomon Black. The two of them teamed up and engaged in a bloody feud with The Street Squad culminating in King and Black winning the tag team championships. The Street Squad was injured during the title match and soon left the XWA to rest. King and Black continued on defending the tag team titles eventually losing them a few months later. King decided to take a little hiatus from the business to attend to family matters; Black continued on as a singles competitor with King and his wife serving as his advisors. Black eventually wound up in OSW. After working his way up through the ranks he defeated then World Champion Daniel Somers for the title. Now OSW Champion he took on all comers; eventually losing the title back to Daniel Somers. However instead of opting for the return match for the title he took on the job of GM for the company. Black was saddled with the owners fiancee as co-GM and the two butted heads. Soon rumors of an affair between Black and the fiancee surfaced and upon hearing this the OSW owner became enraged and forced Black to put his contract on the line against his hand picked challenger Daniel Somers; The World Champion. Black lost the match and his GM powers transfered to the World Champion. However during the owners wedding it came out that the fiancee was indeed having an affair but it was with World Champion Daniel Somers. Now with his Champion and wife's lover also having 50% control of the federation, the OSW owner turned to Xerxes Solomon Black for help. Black reminded him that he was under no obligation to do so since technically he was no longer under contract; and with that Xerxes Solomon Black left the mess that was OSW behind. Legends of Professional Wrestling-Evolution Wrestling Headstrong Wrestling-(current) Title History: Malcolm Dred-King * Global Fantasy Wrestling Alliance: American Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds), World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds), World Heavyweight Champion *'Ultimate Extreme E-Wrestling Federation': World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds) *'Trans-Continental Wrestling': World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds) *'Total Wrestling Federation': (2x) North American Champion, World Tag team Champion (w/1001 Holds), Grand Champion *'Online Wrestling Alliance': (2x) Light-Heavyweight Champion, (4x)World Tag Team Champion (w/ 2x:1001 Holds; 2x:Dolo Bentswinger), (3x) North American Submission Champion, World Heavyweight Champion *'Internet Wrestling Alliance': World Heavyweight Champion *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance': World Tag Team Champion (w/Xerxes Solomon Black) *'Old School Wrestling': World Heavyweight Champion *'Headstrong Wrestling': World Heavyweight Champion *'Connecticut Forum Wrestling' : CFWTV Tag Team Champion (w/Xerxes Solomon Black) Title History: Xerxes Solomon Black *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance': World Tag Team Champion (w/Malcolm Dred-King), Hardcore Champion *'Legends of Professional Wrestling': (2x) World Heavyweight Champion *'Sports Entertainment Xtreme': (2x)United States Champion, World Heavyweight Champion *'American Xtreme Entertainment': International Champion *'Era of Destruction Wrestling': Platinum Champion, (3x) Universal Champion, Universal Tag Team Champion (w/Cori Simmons) *'Evolution Wrestling': (2x) Evolved Champion, (4x) World Tag Team Champion (w/2x:Heartbreak Chick; 1x: Hedges; 1x: 1001 Holds, Dolo Bentswinger) *'Velocity Wrestling Federation': VWF Tag Team Champion (w/Greg Ace) *'Connecticut Forum Wrestling' : CFWTV Tag Team Champion (w/Malcolm Dred-King) Current Federation Updates Running updates on the career of Malcolm Dred-King and Xerxes Solomon Black *'Malcolm Dred-King' (4/1/2008) is currently on the Viking Wrestling Federation roster. Has signed up to take part in the Headstrong Wrestling's reunion show with details to be announced. *'Xerxes Solomon Black' (4/1/2008) is currently a free agent Dred-King Dred-King Dred-King Dred-King